


Memories Don't

by Z18lloos



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z18lloos/pseuds/Z18lloos
Summary: After the defeat of Megatron and the surprising revival of Prowl, Bumblebee struggles with his feelings regarding the ninjabot and everything that has happened. Things become more complicated as Bumblebee disappears during an attack on Earth's space bridge by rouge decepticons. The scout now believed to MIA. But in reality he got transported elsewhere thanks to the blast caused in battle. A certain Bounty Hunter finds him and unexpectedly takes him under his wing.





	1. In death

It was a chilly night in Detroid. The Autobot base silent, everyone recharging peacefully. It has been a really eventful couple of days. 

With the arrival of new team members, Ironhide namely. Given that his team still recovering from the battle at the spacebridge, command had decided to place him on Optimus’ team in the meantime. Much to Bumblebee’s surprise. The yellow minitbot awkwardly avoiding the bot that had bully him during his time on boot camp. 

On top of this it was the construction of a new space bridge on Earth. New Cybertronians showing and the team having to stand by in case of damage control. Not everybot that visited was thrilled to work with organics. The bot most annoyed with this was Ratchet. Constantly having bots come to his medbay and demanding, not asking, but demanding a full scans and coming with imaginary diseases that Primus knows how they can foolishly believe that they can get infected by an organic. 

That is not even the tip of the iceberg. News came from Cybertron, when a certain Cyberninja suddenly woke up from the so called eternal slumber. Making the bots that were about to work on preparing his body to rest, scream for dear life. It was a long, confusing, stressing cycle. Prowl still winced at the memories of being studies, checked, making sure he wasn’t a clone. The worst part of all was that the interrogation was done by no other than Sentinel ‘Magnus’. 

Now he could relax underneath his three, taking deep intakes as he took the silence of this night. Moon light reflecting on the seams of his armor. His peace got interrupted as he heard a noise. He would have ignored it but given the new addition to the team, he figured Ironhide might have gotten lost again. 

Standing up he walked over to his door and peaked out, optics scanning the hall to try and find the source of the noise. 

Nothing. 

Perhaps a stray cat got in again. He kept his gaze on the halls, looked the other way. Offlined his optics and tried to feel any kind of presence. One last glance over the halls and he turned around to go back inside. Seeking to meditate on his afterlife experience. He was really good to mask it, but he didn’t wanted, just yet, to explain his experience with the rest of his team. Thankfully, they all understood and they did not push the subject. Treating him as if nothing had happened. 

Besides the fact that he did not remember anything at all. The last memory was of looking at Jazz, who was trying to talk him out of using his spark to complete the all spark. After that nothing...But he could feel, something happened after death, but he could not remember what. Which is why he started meditating more. Perhaps he could tap into his inner memory core, into his spark and draw out anything from that experience. 

He still thought of his teammates' reaction to his sudden resurection. Ratchet was still trying to figure out a logical explanation for the so called ‘miracle’. Bulkhead and Sari have both agreed that perhaps it was a reward from the allspark. A Thank you gift for making it whole, as a whole as he could manage, again. Optimus seems to still don’t know how to feel about it, but he was happy that he was alive and well, just like Jazz. Then there was Bumblebee…

He had expected the scout to drown him in a sea of never ending questions. What was it like to offline? What did he see? Was it awesome? Something along those lines. But actually Bumblebee had avoid him...Well he did smiled in relief to see him online but then he just walked away. And ever since his return to the base he had avoid to be in the same room as him for more than a klick. He recalled the time he walked in while Bumblebee was playing his game, as soon as the yellow scout noticed his presence he turned off the game, stood up, and announced that he was going to go for a drive. 

It was rather odd. Perhaps it was the way he was coping with what had happened. All he could do was to respect his space and let him do what he needed. He still didn’t know why it bothers him so much. Bumblebee was acting normal with everyone else, even as far as getting along with Ironhide. But as soon as he was present, his goofy smile drooped and he walked out of the room with an excuse. He didn’t know what he felt, was it anger? Was it annoyance? No. He wasn’t sure. Wait. why was he getting off his initial goal? 

His main goal was to meditate and try to remember his experience in the afterspark. He could think about everything else later. He resumed his pose and hummed lightly, clearing his processor. Sadly, he couldn’t for long. Again,the imagine of Bumblebee drooping his smile as soon as he saw him came to distract him from his thoughts. 

He sighed, perhaps he should just go recharge. 

\----

Bumblebee sighed in relief as Prowl walked back inside his quarters. The last thing he wanted was trying to have a conversation with the ninja. Specially when he wasn’t ready yet. Everything inside him was a mess. And incredible, confusing mess. While he was able to put on his usual happy attitude with everyone...He just couldn’t keep it up when Prowl was present. 

He was more careful now, walking through the halls to make his way outside. Then to climb up a makeshift stairs to get to the roof. He usually would have used Prowl’s tree, but since he was back he just couldn't now. He was going to go crazy in his room if he didn’t go out when he needed to clear his head. He wasn’t going to do that while driving, not when he crashed more than once and he had to hear Fanzone screeching through a megaphone. 

Carefully he made his way through the roof, to the other side of the building. The part, he knew, were not on top of his team’s rooms. He sat on the edge, closing his optics as wind flowed lightly. He had come to like it, it made him relax, brought him some sort of comfort. It made him feel...Alive. He never understood Prowl’s fascination with nature until he…

Bumblebee brought his pedes to his chest, hugging them closely and leaning his helm on his knees. Trying to stare at whatever he could on the Detroit sky. Trying to spot stars, it was quite difficult with all the light pollution among other things. But it was a good distraction. Maybe he should go into the forest next time? See if he was silent enough to sneak without anyone noticing. Without Prowl noticing. 

Prowl. 

He tried not to think about that day. The day they went back to cybertron, carrying Prowl’s lifeless frame on a pod. He did well to keep his cool, to hide the strong grief he felt then. Not because he wanted to look strong for Sari or for anyone. He simply didn't want to sit with Ratchet, or any councilor, or whatever they have bots with grief do. He wouldn't be able to sit still and talk about it. 

But he was sitting still now, thinking about. He was able to do that, sit and stay quiet. He just couldn't do it when there were others present. He didn't know why himself, he just couldn't stand it. 

Unlike his teammates, he was not only grieving over a friend. No. For him it was the lost of someone he loved, someone he had fallen in love with. The lingering sensation of shattering was still present in his spark. When he heard Jazz announce 'not everyone' as he carried Prowl's body. 

There is a human saying of 'you don't know what you have until is gone' and he knew so we'll what it meant now. How could he not have realized his feelings for Prowl? How deeply in love he was-is with him? His dead made him realize that. The pain was so much, he once found himself weeping in Prowl's room, resting against the tree he adored so much. He was thankful none of his team was there, he just wanted to be alone. 

It was just too much, one moment he thought he was gone. Forever. And Bumblebee had thought to himself that he wouldn’t be able to move on. There was no one like Prowl. Or rather he didn’t want to believe there was someone like Prowl. His first love, and he had finally come to terms that it would be his last too. It hurt a lot. I hurt too much, and he didn’t want to go through that experience, that emptiness. Being broken over the lost of someone, crying to ease the ache in his spark. Not being able to sleep. Regretting. Thinking of what ifs. It was too much for him. Too much at once. Especially when he just discovered his feelings. He was just accepting and trying to move forward from Prowl’s death. 

But then, he got the news that he was alive. He. Was. Alive. 

His spark became a mess. He became a mess. He remember he drove off until crashed into a tree. It was just...He was dreaming right? He was having a dream because his spark refused to move on from Prowl. It was ridiculous. They weren’t together. He never confessed. Why would his mind be so clingy to him? 

He was angry, happy, sad. So many emotions were in his processor and spark, he didn’t realized that he had his sintingers out and took it all out on an innocent tree. Branches falling off it’s burnt trunk. He screamed until his vocalizer glitched, he didn’t cared if anyone heard him or found him at the time. Then he just collapsed and curled up into a sobbing ball.

What should he do now? Should he tell him? Should he just act as if nothing had happened? He just didn’t know. And he couldn’t just go to Bulkhead or Sari, or anyone to get advice. Maybe...He could go to Jazz? Jazz was best friends with Prowl...Perfect now he was feeling jealousy. 

Bumblebee groaned as his thoughts took over the task of trying to spot stars. He held his helm, feeling like sobbing again. He just wanted to be back to normal. To how it was. Not this mess of thoughts and feelings, and, and, AND actually thinking. It wasn’t cool. He was, or would like to believe, a bot of action. He especially didn’t like how it all feel. 

That was enough thinking for today. He told himself. He stood up and stretched, he should actually try and recharge. When he turned around, his spark stopped. His frame stopped. He looked at Prowl with wide optics.

“I was just letting a stray cat out…” Prowl said, not wanting to seem like he was spying on the younger bot. 

“Umm...Okay.” That as much as he could muster to say at the time. Avoiding Prowl’s gaze, he walked past the ninja bot heading for the latter to get down from the roof. 

“Bumblebee” Prowl called. To which the scout decided to ignore him. 

“Bumblebee!” He called again. He was ignored once more. He scowled, before deciding to go after the yellow bot. He didn’t know what drove him to do that. Perhaps too many unanswered questions, he didn’t wanted more mysteries. 

He held onto the younger mech’s arm to try and look at him. “Could we...talk?” He asked with a bit of nervousness. He didn’t realize how strong his grip was on the scout until the latter janked his arm away and his pain receptors lit up.

“I don’t want to talk Prowl! Just leave me alone...Please.” He walked as fast as he could and jumped to hold onto the latter and climb down. He moved as fast as he could, he didn’t want to be seen with oily tears on his optics. 

Prowl just stood there and watched as the smaller mech left. He looked at his servo, his digits, the one that held onto the yellow scout’s arm. He closed it into a fist, then release again to relax his receptors. He felt a slight ache in his spark. Now he had more questions than answers. 


	2. Back and ford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting and thank you very much for the feedback and kudos! Hopefully in future chapters there will be art! <3
> 
> PS: sorry in advance for mistakes ldksjfal

“He just...Won’t talk to me? Or look at me. I really don’t understand why…?” Prowl said, looking over at Jazz who was balancing himself on one servo, his pedes holding an empty barrel. Throwing it into the air and catching it. 

“What happened to you it’s not something that happens everyday P.” He threw the barrel up again, catching it with one pede this time. “And not something easy to process. Some of our fellow bots are still processing what happened.”

“You don’t look troubled at all.” 

“I go with the flow Prowler.” He threw the barrel up again, then pushed himself to land on his pedes. Catching the barrel, setting it down and leaning on it. “Though I’m a bit mad at what you did. It was pretty stupid. Noble, but stupid.” 

“There was no alternative to protect the city.” 

“I know, I know.” Jazz waved his servo. “But did ya think about how that decision would affect everyone? Not even a quick comm to say good bye…” He sighed. “I know it sounds selfish. I know you did what was right. Just doesn’t mean everyone liked it. I really thought Optimus was going to offline Megatron then and there.” 

He had a point. He should apologize to everyone for giving them such grief, such pain. It was probably not easy for everyone to transit from mourning a friend then back as if nothing had ever happened. Bulkhead did not had trouble to let him know how sad he was about his death, and how happy and relieved he was upon his revival. It was the same with Sari, a bit different but the same. Each of his teammates did let him know regarding how they felt about the whole ordeal, now, including Jazz. Everyone but Bumblebee. It trouble him...A lot. It bothers him that he couldn’t quite pinpoint as to why. 

“Still thinking about Bee?” Jazz said, now sitting on the barrel. 

“I just...Don’t understand.” Prowl looked over at Jazz. Sighing as he stared at a leaf that drooped down on his lap. “...I expected Bumblebee to be more...Vocal about everything.” 

“Remember what Master Yoketron always told us?” Jazz rested his helm on his servo. “Never judge a pad by its title. I was there, I saw his faceplate, his optics. He obviously was affected deeply than most. You got to take into consideration he is young. He is probably thinking what would be appropriate to do.”

“Bumblebee thinking. That would be a first…” Prowl tried to lighten up the mood but Jazz didn’t eat it up. 

“This is serious Prowl” Jazz moved to sit next to him. He gave him a stern expression, folding his arms over his chassis. “The poor bot must be dealing with something. Don’t know what. But it seems it ain’t that pleasant. It also seems to be bothering you a lot.” 

“I’m just curious.” 

“Nah, ya ain’t.” Jazz gave his back a light slap. “I know when you are curious. This ain’t curiosity. It’s bothering you more than it should ‘nd ya annoyed because you don’t know why is bothering ya so much.” As soon as he said that Prowl looked over at his left servo, the servo he used to take a hold of Bumblebee. “AND you’ve been staring at that servo a lot today. So tell the Jazzman what happened up there.” 

Prowl stared at Jazz, who just smiled. “Let’s just say...I sensed a disturbance in the force.” 

The dark ninja sighed and looked up at the branches of his tree, visor deeming slightly. “There isn’t much that happened. I was letting a stray cat out on the roof and saw Bumblebee.” He looked down at the dirt recalling remembering seeing the scout sitting. He’s never seen Bumblebee so...Still and quiet. What was more surprising to him was the fact that he didn’t hear him walk through the halls or even on the roof.

“I only saw him sitting and when he turned to go back inside he saw me...He looked as if he wanted to jump off the roof to avoid me..” Prowl frowned slightly, looking over at Jazz. “I only wanted to talk to him...He acted as if I was made of acid. I just don’t understand, his reaction made me feel…” 

“Hurt?”

“One way to put it. I’m just...So used to him always talking, always telling me about his new game or something he and Sari did. Or other shenanigans he and Bulkhead got into.” This brought a smile to Prowl’s faceplate and Jazz caught sight of it. “Or when Ratchet nearly hit him with a wrench…” He kept recalling fondly of the yellow scout buzzing around him whenever chance he got. At the time he acted annoyed, he was trying to meditate after all. But he had to admit, it felt good to have someone tell him about their day. Or try and get him to go out and try new things. 

“Oh Prowler…” Jazz said. “Oh Prowler, Prowler, Prowler!” He chuckled. He could tell from a mile away that his fellow ninjabot had feelings for Bumblebee. He just chuckled. 

“What?” Prowl stared at him in confusion. 

“Your face”

“What about it?”   
“Really Prowl? You are going to make me spell it out for ya?” Jazz folded his arms, slightly glaring at his fellow ninjabot, who just keep giving him a questionable look. “Fine then. I seen that faceplate before. Remember? Tumbler?” 

Now Prowl glared at him. One for bringing up his ex. Second, the way everything was frase, give the impression that he was naive about his feelings. 

“I am hoping you are not suggesting what I think you are suggestion.” 

“Come on Prowl, it’s so obvious. You are putting too much thought into this. Especially when it’s regarding a friend.” 

“Of course Bumblebee is more than a friend, he’s family, everyone in the base is.” 

“Now you are lying to yourself P. C’mon-” He stood up and looked down at him, resting his servos on his hips with a disappointed look. “Don’t do this to yourself again, and I don’t mean the fall in love part. I mean you are going to admit your feelings until things are so awkward between you two things just don’t work-” 

“You seem to forget he doesn't want to talk to me.” 

Jazz shut up at that. He had completely forgotten why he initially had lend a listening audio to his friend. He sighed and rubbed the back of his helm walking over to lean against the three. They were silent for a bit, Jazz caught Prowl playing with the dirt. He looked so helpless. 

“I could try and talk to him…” Jazz finally broke the silence. Prowl still deciding not to meet his gaze. 

“....I’m not sure that’s a good idea…” 

“I’m going to try and see what’s up. Not going to spill your undying love for him.” He jocked. 

“Jazz.” 

“Okay, okay, joking aside, I’ll like to help the little fella too.”

Silence again. Prowl was mostly going over his own thoughts. He had to admit, at the beginning, Prowl found Bumblebee really irritating, immature, annoying. A few times he fantasized about taping his mouth shut. Over time, they got to know each other, especially when they arrived on Earth. He began to look at him in a different light, as immature as he was, it did give him a sense of wonder. A different perspective on things, the way Bumblebee looked a things...So different, so new. Even knowing and telling him that his ideas were bad and it would get him in trouble, he found himself tagging along. Getting him out of said trouble. Then laughing afterwards as the scout pouted. 

The cutest thing about him was that pout. Looking away and hating to admit he was right about his awful antics. 

“Prowl?” His thoughts were interrupted as Jazz waved his servo in front of his face. Prowl let out an annoyed sigh as a grin formed on his friend’s faceplate. He sighed again in defeat and looked away. 

“Okay. You might be right.” 

“Might?” 

“Fine. You are right.” 

“Thaaank you, you can buy me a drink later~” Jazz couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m going on patrol with him tomorrow. See what’s going on.” 

“I would appreciate that Jazz. But...Don’t pressure him if he doesn’t want to talk.” 

“Really? I thought you knew me better.” The white ninja made a hurtful pose, sliding down on the floor to sit back next to Prowl “Relax. I got this.” He assured him. 

\------------------------------------------

Space Bridge Nexus, The past. 

“Hey Prowl! Hey Prooooowl.” Bumblebee transformed and poked at the ninja bot’s helm. The latter ignoring the younger mech’s desperate call for attention. “PROWL!” He yelled into his audio making Prowl cover his audios and groaned, he could feel his processor ring from the yell. 

“WHAT?!” He finally snapped, looking over to see Bumblebee grinning at him. He then lift up an oddly shaped rock. 

“Look!” Bee said excitedly. “What does this rock reminds you off?”

Prowl stared at him blankly. Looking at the annoying grin on the young repair bot’s faceplate, then back at the rock. “It’s just a rock.” He said not impressed. 

“Come on! Where is your imagination?” He held the rock differently as if that would spark a different point of view from the ninjabot. “Try. Who does this rock remind you of?” 

Prowl just stared at him again, then the rock. “Don’t you have to do clean up?” 

“Don’t you have clean up to do? We all are cogs in the great machine!” Bumblebee imitated Optimus’ voice, the rock covering his helm and moving it to match the tone. 

Now, the ninjabot couldn’t help but to crack a smile, and he was able to see it. The rock was shaped similar to Optimus’ head. Bumblebee moved the rock to look at him, grinning as he spot Prowl’s smile. “Made ya smile!” He said triumphant, as if he had accomplish the best thing in his life cycle. 

Prowl blinked and looked away, trying to ignore Bumblebee as he moved closer and keep moving the rock around imitating Optimus. But the younger mech was persistent, drawing more smiles from him as his tone became more serious, nearly matching the Prime’s own. He could just imagine Optimus being here with them and saying the exact dialogue Bumblebee was spewing out. 

“There is one that looks like Sentinel’s chin.” Bumblebee was now really close to him now. But he found himself not bothered by it. “Want to target practice on it?”

Prowl just chuckled and stood up. “Fine, perhaps I could teach you how to actually aim.” 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with my aim!”

“Tell that to Ratchet’s arm.”

“He should’ve been napping in the ship.” Bumblebee pouted as Prowl chuckled. 

“Well.. .Where is this rock you speak off?” Prowl looked back at him as he began walking. Bumblebee catch up to guide him along the terrain. 

Prowl looked at it. All covered in rocks big and small, looking dull and lifeless. Everything looked the same. It actually fascinated him how Bumblebee was able to find, see things differently. How is he even able to have fun in every space bridge post they have traveled so far. 

“Hey Prowl?” Bumblebee interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yes?” 

“Nice to know you have a sense of humor!” He grinned. Prowl groaned and looked away. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Detroit now.   
“Aww no fair!” Bumblebee groaned setting the control down and groaning as Sari celebrated her victory. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser!” Sari laughed at her best friend as he was making faces, sour from his defeat in the game. 

Sari looked at Bumblebee as he was browsing through the other games. She was happy that her friend didn’t turned down a chance to have fun, but that didn’t make her worries any less. 

“So what should we play next?” 

“Bee...Uh...I was thinking if we could maybe talk?” She knew Optimus and Ratchet had tried, and they were so worried that they asked her to keep an eye on the yellow bot. 

“Not you too Sari…” He stop browsing the games and got up. Sari frowned upon seeing the goofy grin she always knew disappear from her best friend’s faceplate. 

“Bumblebee wait!” She moved quickly to be right next to him, reaching her hand to try and grab him as best as her size would allow her. “Please sit down...I’m just worried about you, everyone is.”

Looking at her, her worried expression, Bumblebee sat back down and sighed. He just looked at the floor for a moment before looking back at her. “You don’t need to worry about anything, I’m fine.” 

“No you are not.” 

“I am.” 

“Bee!” 

“Do you think that someone who isn’t fine would come to play games with you?” His tone sounded actually annoyed. He wasn’t fine, he was far from it. But he didn’t want to talk about it. Why couldn’t anyone understand that? 

Sari actually looked hurt, her eyes were watery. “I want to support you and understand you Bee, but I can’t if you don’t tell me anything! I thought I was your best friend!” 

“You are Sari! It’s just…” Finally, he dropped his disguise and his faceplate showed the inner struggle he was facing. He looked away from her and held his helm in his servos, looking at the floor and waiting for it to swallow him up. 

“Bee…” Sari said softly. She felt guilt now. She wanted to help Bumblebee with what he was dealing with, but she also didn’t want to force him into talking about something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

“...Sari...I’m grateful you are all worried about me. But I just don’t want to talk about anything...I’m trying to figure things out myself. And I really don’t want to sit in a room with another bot and try to explain something I’m not so sure myself. That and it’s just...SO boring.” He leaned back against the couch, his gaze now fixated on the ceiling. Sari couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay...But, just answer me one thing.” 

“Just one?”

Sari nodded. “Just one.” 

“Alright then, shot.” 

Sari took a deep breath and thought over what she was about to ask and preparing for any kind of reaction from Bumblebee. “...What you are dealing with...Does it has to do with Prowl?” 

Bumblebee stayed quiet and didn’t look away from the ceiling. Staring at it as if it was the most important thing in the room suddenly. He shut his optics for a bit, then online them again. Sari thought he wasn’t just going to answer and averted her gaze back to the game in defeat. 

“Yes.” The mech finally answered. “Please...Don’t tell anyone…” He moved his arm and rested it just above his helm, covering his optics. 

Sari looked back at him and frowned, it was obviously something he was greatly struggling with. But if he didn’t want to talk about it with anyone, not even with her, she couldn’t force him to. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” She assured him, grabbing her control and moving his closer to him. “Now how about a rematch?” 

Bumblebee keep his usually pose, keeping his gaze way. He sighed and rubbed his optics, putting back his goofy smiled. Anything to keep from thinking about his feelings. He grabbed onto the control and looked back at the tv.

“You are on!”


	3. Late night talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commercial break! I don't know how to put art here. So probably will link in the future!

It had been an eventful day. For Jazz that is. He went through the day to figure out how to approach Bumblebee regarding Prowl. Speaking of the scout, he arrived to base very late. No one asked him why, he was probably with Sari playing games. That and the yellow scout looked like he didn't wanted company afterwards.

Jazz laid n his berth starting up at the ceiling going over his conversation he had with Prowl  
Then the possibilities he will have with Bumblebee. Honestly, this was a mess already and it haven't even begun. 

He needed to talk to someone. Someone other than the bots at the base. He sat up and took out his portable comm hub, typing in. 

[Log in…]

[Log in successful]

[Accessing chat room]

[Access granted.]

[Welcome DropTbAzz]

RevolutionNow: Could not recharge?

DropTbAzz: No :( a lot in my meta right now…

DeopTbAzz: How 'bout you?

[RevolutionNow is Typing…]

[RevolutionNow is Erasing…]

[RevolutionNow is Typing…]

Jazz couldn't help but to smile a little. The bot always did that. Type and erase. Whatever he was doing he couldn't tell him.

DropTbAzz: It's okay ya don't need to tell me

DropTbAzz: Just glad you were awake for me ;)

RevolutionNow: ...Did not expected DropTbAzz to be awake…

DropTbAzz: Ah! Neither did I expected you to be awake! So it worked out for both of us. Lol. ;P

RevolutionNow: ...what is it bothering you?

DropTbAzz: oh...well, matters of the spark. 

RevolutionNow: ...is it something wrong with your spark?

DropTbAzz: oh! No, no. I mean, my friend has the hots for someone. 

RevolutionNow: ...I do not understand… is it something causing his core temperature to rise?

DropTbAzz: lol no XD

DropTbAzz: he really, really likes this bot. 

DropTbAzz: he just doesn't know how to tell him of if the other bot likes him back.

RevolutionNow: ...Why does he not tell the other regarding his feelings?

Jazz couldn't help to but to chuckle again. He wishes he could see the bot on the other side. Would he have his helm tilting? His confused look…

DropTbAzz: It's not that easy...he is in love. When you are in love is hard to just blurt out how ya feel. Specially when you feel your tanks twisting. 

RevolutionNow: ...being in love makes your tanks twist?

RevolutionNow: ...That does not sound appealing…

DropTbAzz: it's a matter of speak XD

DropTbAzz: the nervousness of confessing to someone you care about… someone you are with most of the day it's .. difficult…

[RevolutionNow is Typing…]

[RevolutionNow is Erasing…]

There he goes again. He is thinking. The first time he chatted with him, he thought he was a drone. Or a mining program. He had come to the conclusion that he is thinking about his response. It was kind of cute how clueless he was. 

RevolutionNow: ... DropTbAzz likes somebot?

DropTbAzz: Well I like you… ;)

The bot actually came to a stop. Not even typing, staring at his screen. It was a full minute before he typed again. 

RevolutionNow: ...I like DropTbAzz too... however tanks are not tied in a knot…

DropTbAzz: oh lol. It is a different kind of like! We are friends after all.

RevolutionNow: ...We are?

DropTbAzz: ...oh! I jumped to conclusions as always! Sorry...well if you like, we can be friends. 

The other bot didn't type and erase as he always did. There was no movement. Jazz waited for a response. He couldn't help but to frown a little when six full minutes have passed. He didn't take this long…

Thinking that perhaps the other bot didn't want a friendship he was about to sign out but then a reply. 

RevolutionNow: ... DropTbAzz does not know what I look like...or my real designation. Does not know my function nor goals. Not knowing these basis for such relationship how can DropTbAzz want to be friends?

Jazz blinked at the reply. He stared at it for a moment then smile. 

DropTbAzz: you don't know anything about me either.

RevolutionNow: Affirmative. 

RevolutionNow: Without information from both parties how can such... friendship take place?

DropTbAzz: we both like music

RevolutionNow: Affirmative. 

DropTbAzz: We both like games that make us think. 

RevolutionNow: ... Affirmative.

DropTbAzz: And we both like talking to each other...well at least I do!

RevolutionNow: ... Affirmative. 

DropTbAzz: Using your own logic. Wouldn't that be basis enough to be friends?

[RevolutionNow is Typing]

[RevolutionNow is Erasing]

RevolutionNow: DropTbAzz wants to befriend RevolutionNow even without knowing basic information about him?

DropTbAzz: DropTbAzz would like to be your friend! :D

RevolutionNow: ... DropTbAzz would like to befriend me regardless the lack of basic information. However we both share common grounds to keep in contact. Conclusion: friendship possible. RevolutionNow accepts. 

DropTbAzz: I'm glad! I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you talk to. 

RevolutionNow: RevolutionNow doesn't provide much advice…

DropTbAzz: oh having someone to listen helps a lot! More than you know!

RevolutionNow: ...Content to provide such service…

DropTbAzz: I'm here to listen too ya know? If ya ever need it.

RevolutionNow: Appreciated. 

RevolutionNow: Returning to initial conversation…

DropTbAzz: oh yeah! So..where was I?

RevolutionNow: Your friend it's unsure on how to proceed with romantic feelings to common friend. 

Jazz and the bot on the other side talked for hours, sharing music files and playing a few games. He would have stayed the whole night with him but he needed to go to patrol soon.

DropTbAzz: Well..I gotta call it a night. 

RevolutionNow: Recharge well DropTbAzz. 

DropTbAzz: as do you! Talk to ya later?

RevolutionNow: Affirmative. 

[RevolutionNow has logged off]

With a satisfied smile Jazz sign out as well. He hoped that one day the two could talk in person. For now, this was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Browny points who can figure out who is Jazz talking to. But it seems pretty obvious XD thanks for reading! Feed back is always appreciated!


End file.
